Meant to Be
by Arwennicole
Summary: Married and trying so hard to make a family, a former Ranger has a runin with someone in her past and it creates a total nightmare. COMPLETED!
1. Always Negative

Meant to Be

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers._ I don't own the plot, one of my friends gave me the idea. I just own the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: Married and trying so hard to make a family, a former Ranger has a run-in with someone in her past and it creates a total nightmare.**

Meant to Be

Chapter 1: Always Negative

She paced back and forth in the bathroom. The four longest minutes of her life. She looked out the window, at the rain that only started moments ago. The wind was making the leaves from the tree fly by. The sky was dark and dismal. It wasn't making the young woman of twent-three feel any better about her situation. She jumped when the alarm on her bedside table went off. "Here goes nothing," she murmured. She walked into the bathroom and picked up the test. Tears fell down her face. "Negative…again," she whispered.

Her husband arrives a few minutes later, drenched from head to toe because the falling rain. "Ashley?" He called out. He climbed up the stairs and found his wife lying on their bed with tears falling down her face. "Ashley, what's wrong?" He asked while sitting down next to her.

"I took another test today," she replied.

She buried her head into his chest and cried. "It was negative," she sobbed. He rocked her back and forth kissing the top of her head. "It's not fair, Andros. Why is this so hard?" She asked. Andros sighed sadly as he held her.

"I'm not sure, Ash," he replied.

"We've been trying for months. We should be expecting by now."

Andros didn't say anything, not wanting to upset her. That was the last thing he wanted to do after just getting the news that her test came out negative. "Ashley…maybe we should get another opinion from another doctor," he suggested. Ashley sat back with a shaky sigh, wiping her tears away.

"I don't think I'd be able to handle it if the doctor tells us that it's me?" She asked.

Andros touched her face. "I would never even blame you if that's the case," he assured her. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, more than anything," Andros added. Ashley placed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," she answered.

Andros then lifted her chin up and pulled her into a kiss.

The next day, Ashley was sitting at her doctor's office. She was fidgeting with her wedding ring and let out a sigh. Then her doctor came in with a smile. "Good morning, Ashley," she greeted.

"Good morning, Dr. Young," she answered.

"So, you're here to get a second opinion if you're able to have a baby?" She asked.

"Yes, my husband and I have been trying to have a baby for the past six months."

Dr. Young was writing what she was saying down. "Don't worry, Ashley, we'll see what the problem is," she assured her. Ashley closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. "How long have you and your husband been married?" She asked.

"Four years," Ashley replied.

"And you're twenty-three correct?" Dr. Young asked.

"Yes."

Dr. Young gave Ashley the examination she wanted. "Is there anything wrong?" Ashley asked, slightly worried about the answer. Dr. Young turned in her chair and looked at the young woman.

"As far as your examination went, I could find nothing wrong. You're able to populate Angel Grove," Dr. Young replied.

Ashley laughed slightly at the comment and rubbed the back of her neck. "Then why can't I get pregnant?" She asked. Dr. Young sat back.

"Ashley, it could be two reasons. One reason, it could be that your husband might not be fertile or you could be missing your ovulation date," Dr. Young explained.

"You mean for the past six months I could be missing my ovulation days?"

"It's possible."

Dr. Young placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be okay," she assured her. She smiled as she walked out of the office.

Ashley got home to see Andros sitting on the porch fence. "Well?" She asked.

"Doctor says I'm fine," he replied.

"Me too."

She sat next to him and he wrapped is arm around her shoulders. "My doctor told me that if it isn't caused by infertility, it could be that we're missing my ovulation date," she answered. Andros stayed quiet. After a minute he nodded his head slowly.

"Could it be that easy of a mistake?" He asked.

She placed her head on his shoulder as the porch swing gently swung back and forth. "It could be, I don't know," she replied. Ashley laced her fingers through his. "Do you think I'm being punished?" She asked. Andros looked down her confused.

"Why would someone punish you?" He asked.

"Because, I got married without my parents' consent. I ran away from home when they tried to break up my marriage."  
"Hey, don't do this to yourself, Ashley."

Ashley let out a sad sigh and nodded. "You're right," she agreed. Andros held her closer to him and kissed the side of her head.

"Listen to me, Ash, we will have a baby. I promise that we will," he reassured her.

"You can't make a promise like that."

"Yes I can and I am. I promise you that we will have kids and when we do, they'll be the greatest kids that any parent would ever want."

Ashley sat back with a smile. She had the greatest husband that any woman would ever ask for and she loved the fact that he was always trying to make a situation better. One of the reasons why she fell in love with him. Ashley placed her hand on the back of Andros's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Andros pulled her into his lap and returned her kiss, lacing his fingers with hers. When they pulled back, he pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you, Ashley Karovan," he murmured. Ashley gave him a small smile.

"I love you too, Andros Karovan," she answered.


	2. The Past Returns

Chapter 2: The Past Returns

Ashley was walking down the street to meet Andros at a local café when she bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No, it's my fault," he answered.

Ashley stalled when she recognized the voice. "Todd? Todd Gregory?" She asked. He looked her over.

"Ashley? Ashley Hammond? No way! How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good and you?" She answered with another question.

"I'm good. Wow! Look at you. You're gorgeous."

Ashley smiled as she pushed some hair behind her ear. "Same old Ashley, absolutely beautiful," he commented.

"Same old Todd, a smooth-talker," she answered.

She rolled her eyes slightly as she started to walk by. Todd reached over and grabbed her arm. "Come on, Ash, how about I buy you lunch?" He asked.

"No thanks, I already have a date," she replied.

"Oh, boyfriend?"

"No, husband."

Ashley looked up when she saw Andros coming their way. "Hey, Andros," she greeted. Andros smiled.

"Hey, Ash. Thought we were meeting for lunch?" He asked.

"We are, I just ran into a friend. Todd, this is my husband Andros. Andros, this is Todd, he and I went to Angel Grove High together."

Andros shook his hand. "Nice to meet you," Andros stated.

"Like wise," Todd answered.

Andros wrapped his arm around Ashley's shoulders. Todd had a shocked expression on his face. "Umm, well, I'm very happy for you, Ash. I have to get going. I'll see you around," he commented. Ashley suddenly felt very uncomfortable when he walked by.

"You okay?" Andros asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Andros smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go get something to eat," he told her. Ashley nodded and followed him to the café.

The next day, Ashley was going into her dress shop when a car pulled up behind her. She looked over as Todd got out. "Hey, Ash," he greeted.

"Hey," she answered.

She walked over to her store and unlocked the door. "We need to talk, Ash," he told her.

"Fine, follow me," she answered.

Ashley walked through her dress store and into her office. Todd stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "You wanted to talk to me. Well, go ahead, talk to me," she stated.

"What does he have that I don't?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Your husband. What does he have that I don't?"

"Do you really want to do down that list?"

Todd walked over and grabbed her arm. "You are mine, you always have been mine," he hissed. Ashley winced at the grip on her arm.

"Todd, you're hurting me," she told him.

"Good, then you'll listen to me when I say to leave him."

Ashley glared at him. "No way," she hissed. She yelped when he threw her onto her desk. "_Oh, God!_" Her mind shouted.

"I'll teach you a lesson, little miss Ashley," he hissed.

Ashley kicked him away and got up. Todd reached out to grab her and he ripped her shirt. Ashley spun around and nailed him in the jaw. "LET GO!" She shouted. She nailed him in the gut, making Todd fall to the ground in pain. "Now, get out of my shop," she demanded. Todd got up from the floor and glared at her.

"We'll see each other again and next time, I'll get what I want," he snapped.

"I don't think so," she answered.

Todd left the shop and Ashley looked at herself in the mirror. The sleeves on her yellow blouse was ripped. Ashley let out a sigh as she just ripped the sleeves off, making it look like a short sleeved-blouse than a long sleeved-blouse. "Mrs. Karovan, are you okay?" A voice asked. She looked over to see one of her workers.

"I'm fine, Laura, just get some work done," she replied.

Laura nodded and walked away. Ashley sat behind her desk and picked up her wedding picture that had fallen off the desk when Todd threw her onto it. She traced Andros's face with tears falling down her face. All she and Andros wanted was to be married and to have a big family.

That night, Ashley was sitting on the porch swing, listening to the silence of the night. Andros came out of the house and sat next to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked. She let out a sad sigh.

"Still a little upset," she replied.

Andros nodded and kissed the side of her head. "I still intend on keeping my promise to you. We will have a baby," he assured her. Ashley held onto his hand. Andros looked down at their clasped hands, but then he saw bruises forming on her arms. "Ashley! What happened?" He asked. Ashley realized he saw the bruises and pulled away.

"Nothing," she replied.

Andros held her hand. Ashley let out a shaky sigh. "Todd…tried to take advantage of me today," she confessed. His heart stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just the bruises," she replied.

"I'll kill him."

Ashley grabbed had a grip on her husband's hand. "Andros, don't say things like that, please," she insisted.

"Ashley, he tried to rape you. He should be punished," he answered.

Ashley got down on her knees in front of him and held onto his hands. "Andros, I want you to promise me that you won't go after Todd," she instructed.

"But…" she cut him off.

"Promise me."

Andros sighed as he let one of Ashley's hands go and caressed her cheek. "I promise," he answered. Ashley smiled and gave him a kiss. Andros kissed her back. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Ready to try again?" She asked with a smile.

Andros chuckled. "You know it," he replied. Ashley stood up and led him into the house. To try once again to have the baby they've always wanted.


	3. The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 3: The Nightmare Begins

**(Three Weeks Later)**

It was 6:30 pm the usual time that Ashley closed up her store. "Mrs. Karovan, I'll be leaving now," Laura informed.

"Okay, night, Laura," Ashley answered.

"Night."

Laura left the shop and Ashley got up from her desk and went out to the front to check on her orders that came in that day. She suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. She looked over her shoulder to see Todd standing there. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Came to get what I want," he replied.

Ashley got in a fighting stance, ready to take him on. However, her eyes widened when four other men came in. "Ricky, John, Terry, and Michael? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Heard you weren't giving Todd the welcome he deserves," Ricky replied.

"What? Am I supposed to give myself to him even though I'm married and trying to have a family?" She demanded.

"Exactly," Michael replied.

"You five are disgusting. You're the same as you were in high school," she hissed.

"Well, if you just listen to me now, there won't be any trouble," Todd stated.

"I'm married, Todd. I'm supposed to love, honor, and cherish him. Not commit a sin by sleeping with someone else," Ashley insisted.

"Well, too bad, you're going to," Todd answered.

Ashley backed up and she struck out, hitting Terry in the face. She did a side kick, hitting John in the chest. She did a jump front kick nailing Ricky in the chin. She screamed when Michael grabbed her around her waist. "LET ME GO!" She screamed. Ashley elbowed Michael in the side, making Michael let her go. She went to run for the door, but then all four of them grabbed her. "LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed.

"She's all yours, Todd," Terry commented.

"Put her in there," Todd instructed.

"NO!" Ashley shouted.

She struggled against them as they put her in her office. "Keep watch," Todd instructed.

"You got it," Michael answered.

Ashley backed up against the wall with tears welling up in her eyes. "Please, Todd, I'm begging you not to do this," she insisted.

"And I told you that I'll get what I want the next time I see you," he answered.

He went at her and Ashley struck out with her nails, dragging them down his left cheek, and drew blood. He hissed in pain and he punched her. Ashley tried to run, but he grabbed her arm. There was no escape, she was trapped. "_ANDROS!_" Her mind screamed. Then darkness claimed her when Todd threw her up against the wall.

Andros was in his lab giving KO-35 some results of tests he was running over the past four years. Just then, his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. There was a slight pause on the other end of the line.

"Is this Andros Karovan?" A voice asked.

"Yes," Andros replied.

"This is Dr. Herald Langdon calling from Angel Grove Memorial Hospital. We just had a young woman brought into the emergency room by the name of Ashley Karovan. Do you know her?"  
"Yes, what's wrong with my wife?"

The doctor was quiet on the other end. "Mr. Karovan, I need you to come to the hospital ASAP, I'll explain everything there," he informed. Then he hung up. Andros felt his heart stopped as he placed the phone back in the cradle. He grabbed his jacket and quickly went to the hospital.

Dr. Langdon was standing in the waiting room when Andros came in. "Are you Andros Karovan?" He asked.

"Yes, are you Dr. Langdon?" Andros answered with another question.

"Yes."

"What's wrong with my wife, doctor? Why was she brought to the emergency room?"

"You might want to sit down."

"No! I'm not going to sit down. I don't want anything. I want to know what's wrong with my wife. Tell me what's wrong before I start busting heads."

Dr. Langdon let out a sigh. "Mr. Karovan, your wife was found unconscious in her office at her dress shop. It's hard for me to tell you this, but your wife has been sexually assaulted," he informed. Andros suddenly felt his knees go weak and he sat down before he fell down.

"Is there any permanent damage done to her?" He asked.

"Not so far," Dr. Langdon replied.

"Can I please see her?"

Dr. Langdon and led Andros to Ashley's room.

Andros entered Ashley's room and his heart shattered at her appearance.

Her left cheek was bruised, she had a cut on her forehead, and her bottom lip was swollen. From her shoulder down to her wrists, she was bruised.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he sat next to her bed and gently held her hand in his. "Ashley," he whispered. Ashley slowly opened her eyes and she looked over at him. "Hey, Ash," he murmured.

"Andros, what…" she trailed off.

Her eyes grew wide in horror. "Oh, no! No, no, no, no," she repeated over and over. Andros sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms. "I tried, Andros, I really tried. I'm so sorry," she sobbed. Andros rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down.

"It wasn't your fault, Ash, it wasn't your fault," he answered.

He kissed the top of her head. "Todd did this didn't he?" He asked. Ashley just nodded her head.

"It was him, he had four of his friends there to back him up so he could do this to me," she replied between sobs.

Andros felt anger grow in him. "He'll never touch you again, Ashley. Never ever again," he assured her.

After about an hour, Ashley had fall asleep in Andros's arms. Andros set her back against the pillow and stood up. He looked at his injured wife and felt his blood boil. He looked out the window, his body shaking with anger. His eyes were filled with fire. Andros looked back over at Ashley. "He'll pay," he whispered. He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the hospital room.

Andros entered his Megaship. "DECA, main viewing screen," he instructed. The viewing screen came on. "Search for Todd Gregory," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Andros watched as they searched for Todd. "I'll kill you, Todd. I'll kill you for doing this to her," he whispered angrily.


	4. Andros's Revenge

Chapter 4: Andros's Revenge

Andros stood at the bridge for hours waiting for results on Todd's whereabouts. He looked at his wedding ring and closed his eyes. Ashley's painful expression broke his heart over and over again. A tear fell down his face hearing Ashley's sobs echo through his head. "_I'm sorry, Andros, I'm so sorry_," she had said.

"Todd Gregory is in Angel Grove park," DECA informed.

"Thank you, DECA," Andros answered.

Andros then got off the ship to find Todd.

**(The Hospital)**

Ashley woke up to see, T. J., Cassie, Carlos, and Zhane standing there. "Hey, guys," she greeted. Cassie sat next to her and held her hand.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm really sore," Ashley replied.

She winced when she tried to move her legs. "Very sore," she added. Cassie stroked her hair.

"Doc says you're going to be okay," T. J. informed.

"It's mostly bumps and bruises," Carlos added.

Ashley looked around the room. "Andros? Where's Andros?" She asked.

"We don't know where he is," Zhane replied.

Ashley shot up from bed. "Oh, God! He's going after him! Zhane, I need you to stop him! Andros is going to go after Todd!" She exclaimed. Cassie pushed Ashley back against the bed.

"We'll find him, Ash, don't worry, we'll find him," Carlos assured her.

"You have to find him. If Andros finds Todd, he'll kill him," Ashley warned.

"Why do you care about Todd?" Zhane asked.

"It's not Todd I'm worried about, it's Andros. They'll arrest him too," Ashley replied.

"Come on, let's go," T. J. instructed.

"FIND HIM!" Ashley shouted as they ran out the door.

**(In the City)**

Andros was walking through the city, heading towards the park.

T. J., Carlos, and Zhane saw Andros heading towards the park. "Oh, man! He's found Todd!" Carlos exclaimed.

"COME ON!" Zhane shouted.

Andros marched right up to Todd and punched him in the face. "YOU PIECE OF SLIME! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" He shouted.

"ANDROS!" Zhane called.

Zhane and T. J. grabbed Andros and dragged him off Todd. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN!" He roared.

"Andros, calm down. This won't do you or Ashley any good," Carlos pointed out.

Andros glared at Todd. "Why, Todd? Why did you do it?" T. J. asked. Todd wiped the blood from his lip and nose before getting off the ground.

"Because she's mine," he replied.

Andros fought against Zhane and T. J. "Ashley's my wife. She's never been yours," Andros snapped.

"You had no right to take her as _your_ wife. I was supposed to take her as _my_ wife," Todd answered.

Andros shook his friends off his arms. "You just can't stand that after all these years that Ashley has loved me and not you. You hate the fact that she'll be carrying my baby. You just wish that Ashley was going to be carrying yours," Andros snapped. Todd then charged at Andros, knocking the former Red Space Ranger to the ground.

"ANDROS!" T. J. shouted.

Carlos looked at Todd's friends. "You guys going to be cowards or you going to help us pull them apart?" He demanded. Michael and Terry ran over and grabbed Todd by his arms. T. J. and Zhane grabbed Andros by his arms again, holding them back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" T. J. shouted.

Andros gave Todd a death glare. "If you ever touch Ashley again. Not even your friends can protect you from what I'd do to you," he snapped. Todd glared right back at Andros.

"We'll see, Andros Karovan," Todd answered.

The police came and Andros shook Zhane and T. J. off him again. He wiped the blood off his face as an officer walked up to them. "I'm looking for an Andros Karovan," the officer informed.

"That'd be me, sir," Andros answered.

The officer walked over to him. "Adam?" Carlos asked. Adam nodded.

"Andros, I got a call from Ashley. She's waiting for you back at the hospital. She told me everything," he informed.

Todd gulped audibly and his friends took off. Adam looked over his shoulder. "You're Todd Gregory?" He asked. Todd was about to take off, but Andros grabbed him before he could get far.

"This is him, Adam," Andros replied.

Adam read Todd his rights and arrested him. Todd glared at Andros. "I'll her one day, Andros. I'll get your precious Ashley," he snapped as Adam put him in the car. Andros watched as Adam took

Todd to the police station. Zhane placed a hand on Andros's shoulder.

"Come on, Andros, Ashley's waiting," he commented.

Andros nodded and went to visit his wife.

Andros walked into Ashleys' room and sat on the edge of her bed. He gently stroked her bruised face. "Hey, gorgeous," he murmured. Ashley opened her eyes and smiled sadly.

"Hey," she answered.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sore."

Andros kissed the top of her hand and stroked her hair. "Todd's gone, Ashley. He'll never bother you again," he assured her.

"Thank God," she murmured.

He kissed her forehead and looked up when Dr. Langdon came in. "Mr. and Mrs. Karovan, good news. Mrs. Karovan will be able to go home in the morning," he informed. Andros smiled as he hugged his wife. "I want to keep her overnight for observation," he added. Ashley held onto Andros in fear.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered.

Andros kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere, Ash, I promise," he answered. Dr. Langdon nodded and left them alone.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he answered.

He kissed the top of her hand again and held her close. "I love you very much," he added.


	5. Waiting

Chapter 5: Waiting

A month after the incident, Andros and Ashley were trying to put their lives back together. Ashley went back to working at her store and Andros went back to working at a garage part time before working on tests for KO-35.

Ashley was relieved that Todd was going to be in jail for a long time. Once he was out of jail, he had to stay at least two hundred feet away from her and Andros. However, when things looked like they were going their way, some more shocking came into their lives.

Ashley woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She got up and ran into the bathroom. Andros sat up and heard his wife vomiting. "Ashley?" He called. He got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Ashley, are you okay?" He asked. Andros opened the door to find his wife kneeling over the toilet. He hurried over and pulled her hair back. He ran circles on her lower back to calm her down.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked.

Andros sighed. "It could've been something you ate," he suggested.

"I've been doing this for three mornings straight," she answered.

"It could be the flu."

Ashley sighed and leaned back against him. "Yeah…maybe," she answered. Andros held her against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "You should get to work," she commented.

"I don't think I should leave you here," he answered.

"Please, Andros, just go. I'll be fine."

"Okay, you know how to reach me."

Ashley nodded and kissed his cheek. Andros got up and got ready for work.

As the morning went on, Ashley started to feel worse. She reached for the waste basket and threw up again. Laura came in and stopped. "Sorry!" She gasped. Ashley sat up slightly.

"It's okay, Laura, I'm okay now," Ashley assured her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Laura asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Ashley sat back and rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Laura, I think I have the flu," Ashley stated. Laura looked at her quizzically.

"Ashley, weren't you telling me a long time ago that you and Andros have been trying to have a baby?" Laura asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you're showing signs that you are."

Ashley's heart stopped. "_Oh, no! If I am pregnant…is it Andros's baby or Todd's_?" She pondered. Ashley rubbed her forehead with her heart thumping against her chest. She just hoped it wasn't true. She did want a baby, but when she knew that the baby was Andros's. Between her and Andros making love and getting raped by Todd, it happened in the same week. Her ovulation date could've been during any of those times.

Ashley went to the drug store and picked up another pregnancy test. "Back again, ma'am?" The clerk asked.

"Yeah," Ashley replied.

Ashley picked up the test and she walked out of the store after paying for it.

When Ashley got home, she took the test. Her heart was pounding against her chest. Instead of feeling the excitement for the baby being hers and Andros's, she was scared because she wouldn't know who the father was. If it was Todd's, she would just fall apart. If it was Andros's, it would be a miracle that she and her husband have been waiting for. She closed her eyes as she tried to think of something good that happened before this.

**(Flashback)**

_**Ashley was running into the Surf Spot. Andros had left her a note asking for her to meet him at the Surf Spot at 7:15. She looked at her watch, it was 7:20. She had accidentally fell asleep while studying for her exams. She ran into the main room and noticed that the lights were off. "Great," she mumbled. She turned to leave when the lights turned on.**_

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

_**Ashley nearly fell over from shock. "Happy birthday Ashley," Cassie congratulated. Ashley smiled and laughed. Andros stood there with a smile.**_

"**_You planned this," she laughed._**

_**She walked over and embraced him. "Well, we know how much your birthday means to you," Zhane commented.**_

"**_So with Andros's help, we threw you this birthday party," Karone put in._**

_**Ashley smiled at Andros when she pulled back. "I know that two years ago when it was birthday, I gave you this," Andros commented. He held the necklace that was around her neck in his hand. "Now this year, I'm going to give you something that'll be better," he added. Ashley was confused, but then she watched as her boyfriend of two years got down on one knee, grasped her hands in his, and he looked up into her eyes. "Ashley Hammond, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked. Tears fell down Ashley's face as Andros used his telekinesis to have the ring floating in front of her.**_

_**The ring was a light yellow pear shape diamond is set in a classic platinum setting with one long tapered baguette on each side.**_

_**Ashley looked into his eyes with a smile. "Yes! Oh, yes!" She replied. Andros placed the ring onto her finger, stood up, and hugged her tight.**_

"**_I love you," he murmured._**

"**_I love you too," she answered._**

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley jumped when the door opened and closed. "Ashley?" Andros called.

"In here," she answered.

Andros came up to the room. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she answered.

Andros stopped when he saw the worried look on her face. Ashley let out a deep breath. "I bought another pregnancy test," she replied. Andros's heart stopped. "I'm still waiting for the results," she added. Andros sat next to her. "What am I going to do if I'm pregnant, Andros? I mean, us making love and Todd raping me were too close together. My ovulation date could've been anywhere near those days," she pointed out. Andros wrapped his arms around her.

"If you're pregnant and if the baby's Todd's, I promise that I'll be there for you. If the baby's mine, then I guess it'll be the miracle we've been waiting for," he replied.

Ashley placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She jumped when the timer went off. "It's time," he told her. Ashley nodded and went into the bathroom.


	6. Test of Fate

Chapter 6: Test of Fate

Ashley came out of the bathroom with the test in her hands. "Here, take this," she instructed. She handed Andros the test.

"What am I supposed to see?" He asked.

Ashley rubbed the back of her neck. "Two pink lines," she replied. Andros stared at the test.

"I see two lines," he answered.

"Two pink lines?" She asked, her heart thumping.

"These lines look more like red ones."

Ashley looked at the test. "They're pink…" she whispered. Tears fell down her face. "They're pink!" She repeated loudly. Andros threw the test out and walked over to Ashley.

"You sure these tests are accurate?" He asked.

"I took the test at least over a dozen times. I think I know what a positive test looks like," she replied.

"Yeah, but I mean, there's a chance it could be faulty."

Ashley let out a sigh. "What do you suggest?" She asked. Andros took her hand.

"Come on, we're going to the Megaship," he replied.

He led Ashley to the Megaship to see if the scanners there give the same result.

Ashley lied back on the examining table and Andros kissed her forehead. "I'm right here," he assured her. He then took the scanner and ran it over her abdomen. The scanner beeped and Andros sighed. "You're pregnant," he informed.

"Can the scanner indicate who's it is?" She asked.

"No…it's too early into the pregnancy," he replied.

Ashley sat up. "Great. For all we know I could be carrying my rapist's child," she mumbled. Andros sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I told you, Ash, we'll get through this," he assured her.

Ashley shook her head. "Andros, I don't want you to bring this problem into your life too. I mean, I let Todd take advantage of me. I was a Power Ranger. I fought Astronema, Divatox, Quantrons, Piranhatrons, and Ecliptor. I let one group of men beat me. I brought this on myself…" she babbled. Andros hugged her tight.

"It wasn't your fault," he assured her.

Ashley buried her head into his shoulder and cried. Andros stroked her hair and kissed the side of her head. "I love you. I love you very much," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

Andros rocked her back and forth in his arms and continued to place soft kisses on her head, face, and neck to soothe her. He continued to hold her even when she cried herself to sleep against him.

**(Three Days Later)**

Andros was sitting alone in his lab. He was staring at his wedding ring and closed his eyes.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros was staring into the lake when Ashley found him. "Hey," she greeted. Andros didn't look at her. Ashley sat down next to him. "Look, I'm sorry that my parents said those things to you," she told him.**_

"**_Don't make their apologies for them," he answered._**

_**He looked at her. "What if they're right? About us getting married. I mean, maybe it would ruin everything you worked hard for. We're only nineteen," he commented.**_

"**_On KO-35 if you were still there you would've been married at seventeen and probably would be starting a family by now," she commented._**

_**Andros shook his head. "Things are different now, Ash. Now that everything's been restored to KO-35. I mean when I told Commander Kinwon about the engagement, he wasn't all happy about it either. They all think we're too young," he explained. Ashley had him face her.**_

"**_Andros, listen to me. I think we're fully capable for making this decision ourselves. We're legal adults now. We became adults when we turned eighteen," she answered._**

_**Ashley placed her hands on his face. "I want to marry you, Andros. I'm going to marry you,' she told him. Andros smiled. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. He pulled her into his lap and continued kissing her. Ashley pulled back and tilted her head back as he rained kisses on her neck and throat. "Not here," she told him. Andros pulled back and nodded. They stood up and went back to her apartment.**_

_**The next morning, Andros woke up and smiled to find Ashley asleep in his arms. It was bliss and nothing could take away that moment he had with his soon-to-be wife. Ashley opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Hey," she greeted.**_

"**_Hey," he answered._**

_**Ashley ran her fingers up and down his arm. "When do you want to get married?" She asked. Andros pulled her so she was on top of him.**_

"**_As soon as possible," he replied._**

_**Ashley giggled and leaned forward and kissed him again.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Andros opened his eyes when the computer beeped. "Transmission from KO-35," DECA informed.

"Main viewing screen," Andros instructed.

Kinwon appeared. "I hear you are having problems, General Andros," he informed.

"Admiral Kinwon. It's my wife. A month ago as I told you before, a man has taken advantage of her," Andros informed.

"Yes, I remember you telling me," Kinwon answered.

"Sir, my wife is pregnant. We're not sure if the child is the rapist's or mine."

"I see, and what would you like me to do?"

"I want to know if there's any kind of technology on KO-35 that can determine whether or not the child is mine or the rapist's."

Kinwon remained quiet. "How far along is she?" He asked.

"About a month, sir," Andros replied.

Kinwon let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Andros. But it is impossible to detect whether or not the child is yours or the rapist's until Ashley is at least five months along," he informed. Andros fell back in his chair.

"So that's it? We wait?" Andros asked.

"I'm afraid so," Kinwon replied.

"This is tearing her apart, Kinwon. Isn't there any new technology that you had your scientists develop just incase something like this were to happen on KO-35?"

"I'm sorry, Andros. We have not been able to have our technology got that far into enhancement yet."

Andros rubbed his forehead. "What are Ashley and I supposed to do if this child is the rapist's?" Andros asked.

"You know very well of what you should do, Andros. Stay beside her and support her. Your wife will need your support throughout this entire ordeal," Kinwon replied.

Andros nodded and stood up from his chair again. "I will be waiting for your report again in four months," Kinwon informed. Andros saluted.

"Yes, sir," he answered.

"End transmission," DECA informed.

Andros let out a sigh and looked over at Ashley to see her standing in the doorway. "How much did you hear?" He asked.

"Enough," she replied.

Ashley turned and walked away. Andros sat down again. "Why us?" He whispered. He placed his head in his hands and let out a heavy sigh. A question that couldn't be answered. Why?


	7. Running Away

Chapter 7: Running Away

Ashley took a day off from work, she needed time to think. She walked along the beach and watched as a couple walked along the shore hand in hand. It reminded her so much of her and Andros before all this happened. Andros was supportive for Ashley, but she didn't feel worthy enough to have his support or his love. All she wanted was a picture perfect life. She was learning now that nothing was picture perfect.

Ashley sat on the beach and looked into the water. She placed a hand on her stomach that was now growing a tiny bump. She was only three months along, according to Andros she just had to wait two more months to be able to find out if the baby was his or Todd's. She placed her head in her hands. "No…if this baby is Todd's, it'll shatter Andros. I know it will," she murmured to herself. Even thought Andros told her he'd be supportive, she knew it would shatter Andros. Not because the baby's Todd's, but because it had to take a monster to get her pregnant and not him. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped up and got in a guarding stance. "What are you doing here?" She demanded. John stood there and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was looking for you," he replied.

"Why? Is there someone else that needs to take advantage of me?" She asked.

"No…I came to apologize."

Ashley crossed her arms over her chest. "For what? For beating me up so I could barely walk or locking me in a room with a man that was after me?" She asked.

"You have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't want to do it. Think back, Ash, out of all the guys that night, I was the one lest reluctant to hurt you," he replied.

"Then why did you do it? Why did you make my life a living nightmare?"

John stood there. "Money," he replied. Ashley's eyes widened.

"Money! You ruined my life for a tiny paycheck?" She demanded.

John nodded his head slowly. "I needed it, Ashley. I was in debt up over my head. I needed that money. It was just a small job," he explained.

"A small job that ruined my life. You know me, John. You know Andros," she insisted.

"I know I do. If there's anything I can do to help you in anyway to make up for what I did, let me know."

Ashley stood there in shock. "I need you to get me out of Angel Grove," she replied. John stared at her.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me, I want to get out of Angel Grove. I need to leave my husband for awhile."

"Why?"

Ashley placed her hands on her stomach. "I'm pregnant, John. I don't know whether the baby's Andros's or Todd's. I want to get out of here and have the baby in private so that way I'll be able to find out on my own whether or not the baby is Andros's," she explained. John was stunned at her request.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"NASADA," she replied.

"Why there?"

"I know where I'm going. I'll be heading to Miranoi, the planet where the new Space Colony is on. We have friends there and they can take care of me until I decide to come home…if I ever decide to come home."

John nodded. "Okay…okay, I'll take you to Reefside. I'll pick you up in an hour," he informed. Ashley nodded and watched him walk away. "Oh and Ashley," he called.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I truly am sorry."

Ashley walked away without answering him.

When Ashley had her bag packed, she picked up her and Andros's wedding photo. Tears fell down her face and she looked around the room. "So many memories," she whispered. She then picked up the letter she wrote to Andros and placed it on the bedside table and placed her wedding ring on top of it. There was a honk on the outside of the house and Ashley knew it was John. She placed the wedding photo back on the bedside table and ran downstairs with her suitcase in hand. She left the house without another thought.

A few hours later, Andros came home. "Ashley?" He called. No answer. Andros walked up the stairs. "Ashley, you home?" He called out. The house was silent. He was confused and he walked into the bedroom. The room was still the same, but Andros felt that something was different. He walked over and saw that Ashley's clothes were gone. All her things were gone. "No…" he murmured. He saw the note sitting on the bedside table and along with her wedding ring. He picked the letter up and started reading it.

_Dearest Andros,_

_You know as well as I do that I don't like saying goodbye, especially to you. If you're reading this letter I'm long gone out of Angel Grove by now. I can't say where I am or where I'm going, because I don't want to be found._

_If you're wondering why I'm doing this, it's fairly simple. I know that if this baby is Todd's that it'll shatter you. You say you're supportive, you tell me you love me even though this happened, but I know you Andros. I know that you blame yourself for what happened to me. It wasn't your fault, I'll tell you that much, Andros. It was never your fault for what happened to me. The fault was always mine, because I didn't keep my guard up like I used to._

_If this baby was Todd's, I can't standby and watch it tear you apart, because you'll blame yourself for it. I don't want you to do that, because it's not your fault. It was never your fault._

_I don't know how long I'll be gone and I don't know when I'll come back. Just please don't come find me, Andros. I don't want to be found. And know that I love you more than anything in this universe. This is the right thing to do._

_Please don't come and find me, I don't want you to find me._

_Forever yours,_

_Ashley_

Andros suddenly felt like he was dying. He couldn't breathe, think, or even stand. He had collapsed onto the bed the moment he started reading the letter. The letter fell out of his hands, but the wedding ring still sat in the palm of his hand. He lifted his hand up and picked up the golden band. Andros didn't know what to do. He wanted to find Ashley, but she specifically told him not to go find her, that she didn't want to be found. Andros knew that if he went against her wishes that she'll hide somewhere where he'd never see her again. H didn't want to be the cause of her vanishing off the face of the earth. Not knowing that now, his wife was on her way to NASADA to leave earth.

Ashley walked onto the Astro Megaship Mark II and looked around. "Ready, Alpha?" She asked.

"Ready, Ashley," Alpha replied.

"Set a course for Miranoi," she instructed.

"You got it."

Ashley took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she went for take off. She didn't even look at the main viewing screen, afraid to look back. She wasn't going to look back, she was going to look ahead and think about her child's future. Whether if it was Miranoi or Earth, Ashley was going to raise her baby with or without Andros.


	8. Can Never Tell

Chapter 8: Can Never Tell

Maya Corbett was walking around with her four-month-old son, Mather, when she saw a familiar ship land. "What…" she trailed off. She went up the ramp to the new Megaship that her husband was telling her about and went inside.

Ashley was finishing things up on the ship when DECA's alarms went off. "What is it, DECA?" Ashley asked.

"There is someone else onboard," DECA informed.

Maya walked in. "Ashley?" Maya asked. Ashley turned around.

"Hey, Maya," she greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked.

Ashley bit her lip and saw the baby in her arms. "That your baby?" She asked, avoiding Maya's question. Maya nodded.

"Yes, this is my and Mike's son, Mather," Maya replied.

Ashley walked over and held the baby's hand. "He's going to break a lot of girls' hearts when he gets older," she commented. Maya looked at Ashley.

"Why are you here, Ashley? Shouldn't you be on earth with Andros?" Maya asked.

Ashley let out a sigh. "I left Andros," she replied.

"What? Why?" Maya asked.

"Personal reasons," Ashley replied.

Ashley walked over to Alpha. "Alpha, I want you to take this ship back to Earth and erase all records that the ship came here today," she instructed.

"Okay, Ashley," Alpha answered sadly.

Ashley hugged the robot. "Goodbye, Alpha," she stated.

"Goodbye, Ashley, and take care," Alpha answered.

Ashley got off the ship with Maya behind her. "Ashley, will you please tell me why you won't be going back home to your husband?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant, Maya," Ashley replied.

Maya looked at her confused. "Ok, I don't see any downside to this yet," Maya answered. Ashley turned and looked at her.

"I'm pregnant and I don't know whether it's my husband's child or my attacker's child," Ashley informed.

Maya stalled. "Your attacker's?" Maya asked. Ashley stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah didn't I tell you? I was raped the same week Andros and I tried for a baby," Ashley replied.

Mather started to cry and Maya started to rock her son back and forth to get him to stop crying. "Consider yourself lucky, Maya. You gave birth to your son knowing that he was Mike's. I'm going to give birth to a child who's father is a mystery to me," Ashley pointed out.

"But Ashley, you need Andros there with you when you have the baby," she insisted.

"No I won't. You won't be telling him either."

Maya stopped walking. "What?" She asked. Ashley stopped and looked at her.

"You're not going to tell Andros where I am. No one will tell Andros where I am. I am going to have this baby on my own without Andros," Ashley replied.

**(On Earth)**

Andros walked towards the jailhouse to talk to Todd. Todd was led out of the jail and sat in front of him. "Well, if it isn't little miss Ashley's husband," he taunted. Andros glared at him. "What's the matter? Can't keep your girl happy anymore after I showed her a good time?" Todd asked.

"No, I came to ask you if you know where she is," Andros replied.

Todd sat back in his chair ."Why would I know where your wife is?" He asked.

"Because my wife ran away when she found out she's pregnant and she doesn't know if the child is yours or mine," Andros replied.

Todd laughed slightly. "So, she got herself pregnant," he laughed. Andros glared at him.

"Do you or do you not know where my wife is?" Andros asked.

"I do not," Todd replied.

Andros sighed and rubbed his forehead. Todd turned serious. "What makes you think that Ashley wants to be found?" He asked.

"She doesn't want to be found," Andros replied.

"Then what are you doing trying to find her after she told you not to find her?" Todd asked.

"Because I have vowed to be there for the good and the bad. In sickness and in health. And until death do us part. I have made those vows to her four years ago. I'm not going to have something that you did ruin what we have."

Todd sat back in his chair again. "Andros, listen to me. I have known Ashley from the fifth grade up to our senior year in high school. She's ran away before and she comes back on her own every single time," Todd answered.

"What do you mean she's ran away before?" He asked.

"Well, those times when she was a Space Ranger she ran away to space. She came back on her own," Todd replied.

Andros's heart stopped. "How do you know she was a Ranger?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. I was there the day your friends morphed into their Ranger Forms when you saving earth from Astronema," Todd replied.

"Ashley didn't run away then, she was trying to find a friend," Andros insisted.

"She was planning on running away before then, Andros. She was hating the way her life was turning out."

Todd saw the confused look on Andros's face. "You mean…she never told you?" He asked.

"Told me what?" Andros asked.

"Her father is an abusive drunk that beat Ashley whenever he got the chance. HELLO! You're her husband! I would think she would've told you," Todd replied.

Andros thought back, it explained why she was on the Megaship a lot when they were Rangers. Todd nodded his head slowly. "Well, I did my job. I told you what I know now if you excuse me, I have some time to serve," he informed. He nodded to the guard who led him back to his cell.

"Wait! If you know Ashley was getting abused then why on earth did you do this to her?" Andros asked.

Todd grinned evilly at Andros. "There's a question that I can answer. Because you had no right to take her, because she'll always be mine," Todd answered. The guard lead Todd away and Andros left in fury.

**(Miranoi)**

Maya led Ashley to her and Mike's house. "You sure you don't mind if I stay here for awhile?" She asked.

"No of course not. It's until you get yourself back on your feet or when you go back to Andros," Maya replied.

Ashley sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Mind if I take a nap? I'm sort of jetlag," Ashley stated.

"Sure, the guestroom is down the hall," Maya informed.

Ashley walked into the guestroom, dropped her bag on the floor, and fell on the bed with tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry, Andros, I'm so sorry," she whispered.


	9. On her Own

Chapter 9: On her Own

Mike came home to find Mather sleeping in his crib. "Maya?" He called out. Maya came out of the kitchen with an apple in her hand. "How did it go with Mather today?" He asked.

"Take a look for yourself," she replied.

Mike walked over to his son with a smile and picked him up from the crib. "Don't wake him up now, Mike, I just got him to sleep," Maya whined.

"You whine more than the baby does," Mike commented with a smile.

Mather woke up and grabbed onto Mike's uniform. "Now you woke him up," Maya commented. Mike smiled.

"I'll take care of him for the rest of the night," he assured her.

"Thanks," Maya sat down and rubbed her forehead.

"You okay? You don't seem yourself today."

"Go take a look in the guestroom."

Mike walked up towards the guestroom and he saw Ashley asleep on the bed. "What is she doing here?" He asked quietly.

"She had nowhere else to go," Maya replied.

"Shouldn't she be back on Earth with her husband?"

"She left Andros."

"What?"

"Sit down and I'll explain everything."

Mike sat down and Maya explained everything to him. "We have to tell Andros," Mike said once she was finished.

"We can't Mike. We tell Andros that she's here she'll run away again to somewhere we won't be able to find her again," Maya pointed out.

She reached over and held Mather's tiny hand with a sigh. "What are we supposed to do, Maya? Keep her here until she wants to go home?" He asked.

"We keep her here until she figures out what to do. We can't throw her out, Mike," she replied.

Mike sighed as he held his wife's hand. "Okay, we'll let her stay, but until she figures out what to do," he answered. Maya smiled and pressed a kiss against his lips. Mather let out a whimper and Maya sighed.

"I'll go up to feed him," she informed.

She took Mather into her arms and went upstairs to feed him.

Ashley woke up and she went by the room to see Maya sitting on the bed with Mather in her arms. "Whoa! I'm sorry," she apologized. Maya laughed slightly.

"Wait until you start doing this," Maya answered.

"I saw Mike downstairs. Did you tell him?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I did."

Maya sighed. "Mike wasn't very thrilled at first, but after I explained it, he agreed to let you stay," she explained. Maya looked Ashley. "Could you hold him for a second so I can fix my shirt?" She asked.

"Sure," Ashley replied.

Ashley took Mather into her arms with a smile on her face. "Hey, Mather," she cooed. The baby opened his eyes and held onto Ashley's shirt.

"He looks like his father," Maya commented.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Mike commented when he came in.

Ashley smiled to see Mike. "Hey, Mike," she greeted. Mike smiled at Ashley.

"Hey, Ashley," he answered.

He walked over and took Mather into his arms. "Hey buddy," he greeted. Mike then looked up at Maya. "By the way, Leo and Karone are on their way here," he informed.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Maya asked.

"It slipped my mind," Mike replied.

Ashley sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I have to go," she informed. Ashley then left the room.

"Ashley don't go," Maya called out.

Mike watched her go. Maya looked at her husband. "What?" He asked.

"Mike! You know that when Karone sees Ashley here she's going to contact Andros," Maya replied.

Ashley grabbed her stuff and went down the stairs. "ASHLEY WAIT!" Maya called out. The door closed and Ashley quickly went down the street. However, Leo and Karone were coming up the street just as Ashley was walking down it.

"Ashley?" Karone called.

Ashley stopped and let out a sigh. "Ashley!" Karone gasped. She hurried over and embraced her sister-in-law. "We've been so worried about you," Karone told her. Ashley pulled back. Karone then saw it in her face. "Ashley, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm leaving," she replied.

"Where are you going to go?" Karone asked.

"As far away from here as possible," she replied.

Leo grabbed Ashley's arm. "Ashley, please stay," he insisted. Ashley shook her head.

"No, you guys are going to contact Andros and tell him where I am. I don't want him to find me. I don't want me to be found," she snapped.

Karone stared at Ashley in disbelief. "I just want to have this baby without Andros there. I want to find out if this baby is his or not by myself," she insisted. Karone rubbed the back of her neck. Tears fell down Ashley's face and she leaned against the wall of another building. "I just want to be left alone," she told them. Karone looked at Leo. Leo kneeled in front of Ashley when she sat down on the ground.

"Ashley, Andros has been worried sick about you for the past two days," he told her.

"He can't know where I am, Leo. Don't you get it? It's all my fault that this happened to me and I have to suffer this by myself."

Karone sat next to Ashley. "I let Todd do this to me. It's my fault. I don't want Andros to go through the pain of knowing that this baby isn't his," Ashley explained.

"But you don't know that," Leo insisted.

Ashley wrapped her arms around herself. "I want to have this baby on my own and find out who the father is by myself," she insisted.

"How can you find out who the father is without any DNA from either Andros or Todd?" Leo asked.

"There's scanners that can find out if there's Karovan in the blood or not," Karone replied.

Ashley nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "Please, don't tell Andros where I am. Please," she begged. Karone wrapped her arms around Ashley and pulled her into a sisterly embrace.

"We won't," Karone answered.

"Karone…" Karone cut Leo off.

"We're not going to tell him, Leo," she put in.


	10. Never stop Searching

Chapter 10: Never stop Searching

Andros sighed as he tried to work in his garage. Zhane looked up when Andros came in. "Whoa! You look terrible," Zhane commented.

"Thanks," Andros mumbled.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Zhane asked.

"Gee, dad, I got only three hours of sleep last night."

"Sorry, you're like my brother I have the right to get worried about you."

Andros rolled his eyes. "So, what do we have here?" He asked.

"Umm, the engine blew out," Zhane replied.

Andros nodded. "Okay, let's get started," Andros informed.

"You got it boss," Zhane answered.

Andros started to get to work when he stopped. "Zhane…remind me again why on earth we started a garage. We're smarter than this," Andros commented.

"Yeah, but we've been trying to blend in. On earth we're just mechanics on KO-35, we're generals," Zhane replied.

Andros sighed as he tried to back to work. "But you know, it doesn't seem right now. I mean, my wife is missing and what am I doing to show for it? FIXING BUSTED ENGINES!" Andros shouted. He chucked a wrench across the garage. Andros sat down breathing very heavily. Zhane walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then what are you doing sitting around here for?" He asked.

Andros nodded. "You're right. I'm going to find my wife," Andros informed. Zhane nodded with a grin.

"It's been two months, Andros, it's time to find her," he added.

Andros stood up. "Can you handle things here?" He asked.

"Of course I can," Zhane replied.

Andros got up and left the shop. "Good luck," Zhane mumbled as he went back to work.

Andros got onto the Megaship. "DECA start a search in Angel Grove for Ashley," he instructed.

"Searching now," DECA informed.

Andros at down in his chair with a sigh. He lifted his hand up to see his wedding ring staring at him. Ashley's wedding ring sat on a chain under his shirt. "Where are you, Ashley?" He asked.

"Ashley is not in Angel Grove," DECA informed.

He let out a sigh. "Scan the next city, DECA," Andros instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Andros rubbed the back of his neck and once again looked at his wedding ring. "Where are you, Ashley?" He pondered.

As they hours ticked by, Andros's heart sunk lower and lower into the pit of his stomach. "Where can she be?" He pondered. He turned around when the doors opened. Zhane, Cassie, and Carlos stood there. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We care about Ashley too. We're going to help you find her," Cassie replied.

Zhane walked over to the other computers. "Okay, DECA, start a search near KO-35," Zhane instructed. Andros turned around.

"Why are you searching out there?" Andros asked.

"Ashley's smarter than that, Andros. You know that. There's the possibility that she didn't ust leave Angel Grove, she could've leave earth completely," Zhane replied.

Cassie started putting in coordinates and she let out a sigh. Carlos placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" He asked. Cassie shook her head.

"Carlos, I knew she would do something like this. You knew too."

Tears fell down her face. "We all knew and we didn't do anything," she whispered. Zhane walked over.

"Cassie, look at me," Zhane insisted.

Cassie looked up at him. "This isn't your fault. This isn't anybody's fault," Zhane insisted.

"Except mine," Andros put in.

They looked over at Andros. Andros stood up. "This is my fault. My wife was raped and I couldn't protect her. Now she's gone and IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Andros shouted. He kicked the nearest wall before pressing his forehead against it. Cassie walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Andros, it wasn't your fault," she assured him.

Andros looked at her. "Of course it is. I'm the universe's worse husband in the world. My wife was abused by her father and I didn't even see it. She married me to escape her father's abuse. I had one chance…Cass. I had one chance to protect her from getting her spirit broke again and I didn't do anything," Andros explained. Andros slid to the floor with tears falling down his face. "My wife is broken and I didn't do anything to prevent it from happening," he whispered. Zhane kneeled in front of Andros and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Andros, buddy, this can't be your fault. You didn't know," Zhane insisted.

Andros didn't answer him for a minute. "You still have Sierra. Your girlfriend hasn't gone through what my wife has," Andros answered. He got up. "DECA search the next system," he instructed.

"Searching now," DECA answered.

**(Miranoi)**

Ashley sighed as she practiced her telekinesis. Karone came in and sat across from her. She held her hands up and pushed the ball back over to Ashley. "Thanks," Ashley told her. Karone smiled. "So, she'll be two years next week?" Ashley asked. Karone nodded.

"Yeah, Kiana will be two," she replied.

Just then, a little girl came running into the room.

She had chin-length blonde hair, hazel eyes, she was wearing white buckle shoes, a pink flower dress, and a headband was in her hair.

Karone smiled. "Hi, Kiana," she greeted. She picked the little girl up and set her in her lap.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" She asked.

"Daddy had to work sweetie," Karone replied.

Kiana pouted, but Karone lifted her daughter's chin up. "Turn that frown upside down," she instructed. Ashley watched the image in front of her. Karone then tickled Kiana's stomach and the little girl shrieked with laughter. Ashley found herself placing a hand on her stomach. Her baby was still growing inside of her. The mystery of the father still sat in her mind. She really hoped it was Andros's baby. After months of trying, it would have been wonderful if the baby was his after their struggle of trying to have one. Her mind drifted back to her very first reason to marry Andros. Karone looked up.

"I'm okay," Ashley answered quickly.

Karone didn't answer and looked at Kiana. "Sweet heart, why don't you go play? Mommy has to talk to your Auntie Ashley," she informed. Kiana nodded and ran upstairs. Karone smiled at her daughter.

"I remember when you first got pregnant with her," Ashley commented.

Karone nodded and looked up at the room that her daughter was playing in. "Ashley…are you sure about this?" She asked.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Staying away from Andros while you're going through this hard time. I mean, Andros was always there for you during your troubles before."

"I don't want him to be here this time, Karone. If this baby is Todd's, it'll tear him apart."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's tearing me apart just thinking about it," Ashley replied sadly.


	11. Tell Him

Chapter 11: Tell Him

Months had gone by since Ashley ran away from Earth. She was going to make sure that Andros wouldn't' find her if he went out to find her. No matter what Karone and the others said to her, she wanted to have this baby without Andros.

Ashley was able to get herself back up on her feet. She was living in her own apartment out looking a lake. She felt the baby kick and she touched her stomach. She smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Easy, sweetie," she whispered. The baby kicked once again. She smiled and sat down in the rocking chair.

**(Megaship)**

Andros let out a frustrated sigh. "Where is she?" He hissed. He slammed his hands onto the control panel. "Where are you, Ashley? Why are you doing this?" He whispered. He sat back in his chair and he thought for a minute. Where would she hide?" He pondered.

**(Miranoi)**

Ashley sighed as she thought of what she had done eight months ago. How she just got up and left her husband. However, she just couldn't stand the thought of Andros not being the father and watching him fall apart because of it. Even though, she missed him dearly. Everyday seemed like a lifetime when she wasn't with Andros. "Any day now," she whispered. She couldn't wait to have her baby so she could find out whether she could go back to Andros or not. If the baby was Andros's, she was going to go back to earth. If it was Todd's, she was going to stay on Miranoi and she feared she would never see Andros ever again.

**(Megaship)**

Andros was halfway asleep when the computer beeped. "What is it, DECA?" Andros asked.

"Ashley's signal has been found on the planet Miranoi," DECA informed.

"Miranoi?"

Andros stood up. "Of course…" he whispered. He looked at DECA. "DECA, set a course for Miranoi," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Andros sat down in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm coming, Ashley," he whispered. He looked down at his wedding ring.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros took a deep breath when he stood in front of Ashley. The minister was saying some prayers before he looked at Andros and Ashley. "It is time for the wedding vows, Andros, you go first," he instructed. Andros took a deep breath and looked into Ashley's eyes. The minister handed Andros the ring. Andros took the ring and as he started to slip it onto Ashley's finger, he started his vows.**_

"I Andros, take you Ashley, to be my wife, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed.

_**Ashley bit her lip and fought back tears as she held onto Andros's hands again. "Ashley?" The minister asked. Ashley looked at the minister and took the ring. She started to slip the ring onto Andros's finger and started her vows.**_

"I Ashley, take you Andros, to be my husband, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed.

_**The minister nodded to the couple and placed his hands on theirs. "By the power invested in me and in the sight of God. I now pronounce you husband and wife," he proclaimed. Andros smiled at Ashley. "You may kiss the bride," he informed. Andros lifted the veil from Ashley's face and kissed her. Ashley wrapped her arms around Andros's neck and kissed him back.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Andros looked up when the computer beeped. "We have arrived at Miranoi," DECA informed.

"Thanks, DECA," Andros answered.

They landed on a platform and Andros got off the ship. He looked around and was amazed how much Miranoi had changed. He shook his head, Andros had a mission and that was to find his wife and bring her home.

**(Leo/Karone)**

Karone was walking around the house with Kiana on her hip. Leo came home. "Hey, Karone," he greeted.

"Hey, Leo," she answered.

"Daddy!" Kiana giggled.

Leo smiled and took Kiana into his arms. "How's daddy's angel?" He asked.

"Good," Kiana replied.

Leo kissed her forehead and then looked over when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," he told Karone. He placed Kiana on the floor and walked over to the door. He opened the door and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Andros!" He gasped.

"Where is she?" Andros asked.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Leo. Where's Ashley?" He demanded.

Karone picked Kiana up and carried her to her room. She had a feeling this was going to get ugly. "I'm not allowed to tell you where she is," Leo replied. Andros felt his blood boil and he came into the house.

"I'm sick and tired of playing games. I've been playing games during the past eight months and I want to know where my wife is and you're going to tell me NOW!" Andros snapped.

Leo stood still, but then Andros pinned him up against the wall. "The computer told me she was on this planet. I know she's here. WHERE IS SHE!" Andros shouted. Karone came running down the stairs.

"Andros!" She gasped.

"Stay back, Karone," Leo insisted.

Karone let out a frustrated sigh. She walked over and pulled her brother off her husband. "ANDROS!" She shouted. Andros stepped back and glared at Karone.

"You know. You knew all along and you didn't tell ME your own brother," Andros snapped.

"We couldn't tell you, Andros, Ashley told us not to tell you," Karone answered.

Andros felt himself calm down a bit. However, Leo and Karone could see the pain and heartache in his eyes. "You two don't get it do you? I've been searching eight months for her. Day and night. I rarely slept. I need to know where she is, please tell me," he insisted sadly. Andros found himself on his knees and Karone was holding him in her arms. "Please tell me where she is," he repeated with tears falling down his face. Karone tucked his head under her chin and looked at her husband.

"We'll tell you," Leo answered.

Karone nodded and she held her brother to him. "We'll tell you where she is, Andros," she agreed.


	12. Vows to Keep

Chapter 12: Vows to Keep

Andros came up to the apartment that Leo and Karone told him that she was staying. His heart was thumping against his chest. He walked up to her apartment door and knocked.

Ashley was setting things up in the baby's room when there was a knock on her door. "Who could that be?" She questioned. She waddled towards the door and opened it. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach and tears pressed against her eyes. "A--Andros?" She asked. Andros stood there in his KO-35 uniform. His hands were behind his back and he stood there staring at her.

"Hello, Ashley," he greeted.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"Leo and Karone."

Ashley bit her lip. "You must hate me for leaving you like I did," she whispered. Andros shook his head.

"I can never hate you," he answered.

Andros hugged her. "I love you," he added. Ashley buried her head in his shoulder. Andros held her tightly against him.

"I love you too," she answered.

Andros pulled back and placed his hands on her stomach. Ashley held Andros's hand and led him into the house.

They sat down and Andros looked at her. "Why did you leave me, Ashley? I told you I was going to support you throughout this whole thing," he told her. Ashley shook her head.

"Because, I know that if this baby is Todd's, it'll tear you apart," she answered.

"How would you know that it would tear me apart?" He asked.

"It's tearing me apart just thinking about it."

Andros reached over and hugged her again. "This baby will change our lives, good or bad. We'll be together when we raise this baby," he assured her. Tears fell down her face and she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked.

Andros felt the tears press against his eyes. "There's nothing to forgive," he replied with his voice shaking. They both sat on the couch crying. "I'm never going to let you leave me again," he whispered through his tears. Ashley held onto him.

"I'm not leaving again," she answered.

Ashley then gasped. Andros pulled back. "Ashley?" He asked. Ashley held her stomach.

"Andros…my water just broke," she answered.

Andros stood up. "I'll get you to the hospital," he told her. Ashley held onto his hand.

"No! Don't leave me," she begged painfully.

"I'm just calling for help, Ash."

Ashley shook her head. "No…" she answered. Andros winced when she squeezed his hand with all her strength.

"Okay…okay, I'm going to get you to the nearest hospital," he informed.

Ashley nodded and let Andros help her out of the house.

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor led Ashley to a room. Ashley was lying in the bed and was holding onto Andros's hand. Andros was stroking her hair. "Andros…I'm not ready for this. I'm not…" she trailed off. She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "I'm so scared," she added.

"I'm scared too, Ash, but we're going to get through this together," he answered.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you. I love you very, very much," he added. Ashley let out a sigh and whimpered when another contraction came.

"Remember to breathe, Mrs. Karovan," the doctor said when she came in.

Ashley then started her breathing exercises and Andros just watched her and gave her all the support she needed. The doctor checked her and nodded. "We're getting there. I'll be back soon to check her again," she informed. Andros nodded and he looked back at his wife.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel terrible," she replied.

Andros sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her stomach. "This is it. Today we'll find out who the father is," he told her. Ashley nodded and she held his hand.

"I'm scared, what if it's Todd's?" She asked.

"If the baby is Todd's, then I'll raise the baby as if it were mine."

Ashley bit her lip. "And it would be so unfair," she told him. Andros looked at her and stroked her cheek. "You know, not just because it would be Todd's, but because it took a monster to get me pregnant and not the man I truly love," she added. Andros sighed.

"It wouldn't be your fault if the baby's Todd's. It would be just Todd's fault for doing this to you," he answered.

Tears fell down Ashley's face and Andros easily just kissed her tears away. "I'll make you a little deal, Ash," he told her. Ashley looked at him.

"What's that?" She asked.

Andros held onto her hand and winced when she squeezed it when another contraction hit. "If the baby's Todd's, we stay here and start over with our lives. If the baby's mine. We go to KO-35 where we can raise him or her away from all the pain from the past," he suggested. Ashley smiled through the pain and nodded.

"Deal," she answered.

Ashley then sat up with a gasp. "Okay…this is it. I can feel it," she told him. Andros got up to get the doctor.

**(Fifteen Minutes Later)**

Ashley fell back against the pillow gasping for air and a baby's cry could be heard. "You have a little boy," she announced. Andros smiled and saw the tears of happiness fell down her face. Ashley sat up with Andros's help and took the baby into her arms once he was cleaned up and Andros cut the cord. Ashley felt tears fell down her face. She held the baby close to her.

"I have a son…I have a son," she sobbed.

Andros wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Would you like the DNA testing done right away?" The doctor asked. Ashley looked up at the doctor.

"Yes," Ashley and Andros replied in unison.

The doctor nodded and they took samples from Andros's blood and the baby's blood. "We'll have the results soon," she informed. They nodded and watched her leave.

"So, what do you want to name him?" He asked.

Ashley looked down at the baby. "Andreas, Andreas Leonardo Karovan," she answered. Andros smiled and nodded.

"So be it," he answered.

Andros then remembered that Ashley's wedding ring was sitting around his neck. "Oh! I have something for you," he told her. Ashley looked at him and she gasped when Andros pulled out the wedding ring.

"Andros…" she whispered.

Andros smiled and placed the ring onto her finger. "Till death do us part," he told her. Ashley nodded.

"Till death do us part," she answered.

Andros then pressed his lips against hers in a kiss.

**Author's Note: Two more chapters. The secret of Andreas's father will be revealed in the next chapter. I want you all to pay very close attention to detail and that's how you're going to know who the father is.**


	13. Three Years Later

Chapter 13: Three Years Later

Andros stood by the lake on Miranoi looking out at it with a smile. "DADDY!" A voice shouted. Andros looked over his shoulder with a smile.

"Hey, buddy," he greeted.

He picked Andreas up with a smile. The young boy pulled at his collar. "You're getting so big, Andreas," Andros commented. He stroked the young boy's streaked blonde hair.

"Daddy, mommy's ready to go home," Andreas stated.

"She is? Well we better get a move on then."

Andros kissed Andreas's cheek before walking towards where the Megaship sat.

Ashley came off the ship with a smile. "Hey guys," she greeted. Andros set Andreas on the ground and the young boy ran over and jumped into his mother's arms. Ashley picked him up and lifted him up in the air. "Ready to go home, big boy?" She asked.

"Yeah," Andreas replied.

Ashley smiled as she set Andreas on her shoulders as they walked onto the ship. Andros was behind her watching her with a smile. "Mommy, am I going to be a big brother soon?" Andreas asked. Ashley set Andreas on the floor.

"Maybe, sweetie," Ashley replied.

Andros smiled as he picked Andreas up by his waist and flipped him over his shoulder. He started tickling his stomach. "Why you want a little brother or sister?" He asked.

"Yeah," Andreas replied while laughing.

Andros kissed his son's cheek before setting him on the floor. "Wanna learn how to drive this thing?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Andreas replied.

Ashley was sitting in her chair putting coordinates into the computer. "Be careful, Andros," she cautioned.

"It's just a little ride, Ash," he assured her.

He held Andreas up to the controls. "Okay, put your hands on these two sticks right here," Andros instructed. Andreas placed his hands on the two sticks. "Pull them back just a little bit and then pushed them forward," he added. Andreas pulled them back and then he pushed them forward. Andros smiled. "Good job, son," Andros praised. Andreas smiled.

"Look, mama, we're flying," Andreas laughed.

"Yes we are," Ashley answered.

Andros then set Andreas on the floor. "Why don't you go sit with mommy? She'll show you what else to do," Andros instructed. Andreas ran over and got into Ashley's lap.

"Okay, sweetie, push that button over there," she instructed.

Andreas reached over and pushed a button. Ashley smiled and kissed the side of her son's head. "Very good sweetie," she whispered. Andreas smiled and looked at DECA.

"DECA, set a course for KO-35," he instructed.

"You've been copying your daddy," Ashley commented.

"Yeah," Andreas answered.

Andros smiled at his wife and son.

**(KO-35)**

Ashley carried Andreas to his room once they got home. She carried him to his room and placed him on his bed. She stroked her son's streaked blonde hair and kissed his forehead. "I love you my little miracle," she whispered. A smile came across her face. Andros was standing in the doorway. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You never know dear how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away," she sang softly. She kissed Andreas's cheek before pulling his blankets around him and got up.

"A perfect sight," he commented.

Ashley looked up with a smile. "Yeah…I bet it was," she answered. She left the room and closed the door behind her. She stood in front of Andros and wrapped her arms around his neck. Andros wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers. "This is nice," she murmured. Andros smiled and pulled her tightly against him.

"It is," he answered.

He stroked her neck before pulling her into a kiss. Ashley kissed him back before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Andros held onto her as he carried her to their room.

Later on that night, the two lied in their bed. Ashley let her fingers dance across his chest. "Not a day's gone by when I don't think about how much I've missed this," she murmured. Andros sighed as he stroked her hair.

"Its been three years, Ash," he told her.

"I know…but its still hard for me to forget."

Andros kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it anymore, Ash, it's all over. We're together and our son is sleeping peacefully right down the hall," he assured her. Ashley nodded and she placed her head on Andros's chest.

"I love you," she murmured.

Andros held her tightly against him. "I love you too," he answered. Ashley then closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Andros kissed the top of her head again before he too fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Happy Endings

Chapter 14: Happy Endings

Andros was pacing back and forth in the living room. He looked at his watch. "Ashley, you just about ready?" He called out.

"I'll be right there," Ashley answered.

Andros was wearing black dress shoes, black dress pants, a white button-down shirt, a black jacket, a red tie, and his hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

Andros rubbed the back of his neck. He felt like he was seventeen again. However, this time, he and Ashley were celebrating their tenth wedding anniversary. Ten years from that day he and Ashley bound themselves to each other for all of eternity. Andreas was running downstairs. "Where's your mother?" He asked.

"She's coming," he replied.

Andros picked Andreas up and kissed his cheek. "And where's your sister?" He asked.

"She's with mommy," Andreas replied.

Andros set Andreas on the floor just as his daughter, Astra, came running down the stairs. "Daddy, mommy coming," she informed. Andros picked his two-year-old up and kissed her forehead.

"You be good for your Aunt Karone and Uncle Leo," he instructed.

"Okay," she answered.

Ashley then came out of the room. Andros's eyes widened. It was breathtaking. "Beautiful," he whispered.

The dress was a baby blue dress with, spaghetti straps, it had double layers of color and fully lined. It had asymmetric ruffle hem to show off some of her left leg, and she was wearing a matching sash. Her hair was in a bun with white flowers going around it. Around her neck she was wearing the necklace Andros gave her twelve years ago. She had diamond chandelier earrings, and a diamond tennis bracelet.

Andros was in disbelief. He never really seen her in any other colors other than yellow. "Wow…Ashley, you look…amazing," he told her. Ashley smiled and looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called out.

Karone and Leo came in. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Aunt Karone!" They exclaimed.

Karone smiled as she picked her niece and nephew up. "So where's Kiana and Liam?" Ashley asked. The two kids peeked out from behind their parents.

"Right here," Karone replied.

The kids ran off to play. "Thank you guys for watching them," Ashley told them.

"Of course, we love to watch the kids," Karone answered.

Andros wrapped his arm around Ashley's waist. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

They told the kids goodnight since the kids were supposed to be in bed when they got home. Andros handed Ashley her jacket and they left.

While they were walking around KO-35, Andros had his arm around Ashley's waist. "Ten years," he murmured. Ashley smiled and pressed her forehead on the side of his head.

"Got married at nineteen and no one approved," she commented.

"Your father swore he was going to kill me if I even thought about marrying you."

Ashley bit her bottom lip. "Todd told me what your father did to you. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Ashley let out a sigh.

"Because I didn't want you to think that I was using you to get out of my abusive home," she replied.

Andros was quiet for a second. "Tell you one thing. Ever since you came to KO-35, you had a whole new wardrobe added to the colony," he commented. Ashley giggled.

"I am a fashion designer," she answered.

Andros kissed her forehead. "And you're one of the best," he murmured. Ashley placed her head on his shoulder.

"Andros, I have something to tell you," she stated.

Andros looked at her. "What is it?" He asked. Ashley smiled, she stood up on her tip toes and whispered into his ear. Andros's eyes widened. "Again?" He asked. Ashley nodded and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Eight weeks," she replied.

Ashley laughed when Andros picked her up from the ground into a carrying position. "At first we couldn't even get you pregnant and now we can't stop getting you pregnant," he commented. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she told him.

Andros bent down and kissed her. "I love you too," he answered. Ashley smiled and she pulled him down for another kiss.

**(Twenty-Nine Weeks Later)**

"It's a boy," the doctor announced. Ashley felt tears fall down her face.

"Artemis," she whispered.

Andros kissed the side of her head. Ashley then sat up in pain. "Here comes baby number two," the doctor announced. Ashley winced as she let out a scream. "Good, good, good. I can see it, I can see the top of it's head," she informed. Ashley let out another gasp. "Ready? Come on, one more," the doctor informed. Ashley pushed as hard as she could and let out another scream. "Push," the doctor instructed firmly. Ashley gave one more big pus hand she fell back against the pillow gasping for air. "You have a little girl," the doctor announced. Ashley smiled.

"Selena," she whispered.

Andros smiled as he handed Ashley their daughter while he held their son. Ashley pushed the blanket from her daughter's face. "Hi, Selena," she whispered. She kissed her daughter's forehead and she looked at her son. "My little Artemis," she murmured. She kissed her son's forehead. She looked up when Andreas and Astra came in. She gestured for them to be quiet. Astra sat next to Ashley and looked at her sister.

"Mommy, why did you name them Artemis and Selena?" She asked.

Ashley smiled. "Well, Artemis and Selena both mean moon. The moon is a very pretty planet to see. Just like the stars, which what Astra means," Ashley answered.

"What about me?" Andreas asked.

"Yours means strong and manly. You're just like your father in that way," Ashley replied.

Andros smiled and he looked down at Artemis. "My strong family," he commented. Ashley smiled and leaned against Andros.

Later that night, Andros was watching his family sleep. Artemis was fast asleep in Ashley's arms. However, Selena was in his arms. Andros let out a sigh and sat on the windowsill. "I love you all so very much," he murmured. He kissed Selena's forehead and the baby curled up against his chest. Andros smiled and he looked over at his wife. He never felt so happy in his life, not until Ashley walked into his life. Now he had everything he ever wanted. A perfect happy ending.

**(Preview)**

_**Two Rangers were training. The girl fell back on the ground and the other Ranger laughed. "Can't beat me, Lena," he commented. Selena Karovan stuck her tongue out at her brother.**_

"**_Ha, ha, very funny, Artemis," she mumbled._**

_**However a blast came at them. "WHOA!" Selena shouted. She got in a guarding stance with Artemis looked at her.**_

"**_Ready sis?" He asked._**

"**_You've said it, bro," she answered._**

"**_LET'S ROCKET!"_**

_**Artemis got in a guarding stance. "RED SPACE RANGER!" He shouted. Selena got into a guarding stance.**_

"**_YELLOW SPACE RANGER!" She shouted._**

**Story Due: June 30th**


End file.
